be careful for what you wish for
by veronique2
Summary: Michael finds a mysterious lamp...


Title: Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Author: Tazzzkitty and Vero Fandom: QAF Pairing: B/M Rating: R Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first Feedback Sent To: tazackitty @ hotmail.com Status: New, Complete Category: Comedy, Drama, Angst, Romance Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit, noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or under copyright, are the sole copyright of the author. Spoilers: General through all episodes aired. Summary: Michael finds a mysterious lamp... Notes: Done as a live chat round robin with Tazzzkitty and Vero. Each author's part is labeled with their name. Warnings: None  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"Ma, how long has it BEEN since you cleaned your closet out?" Michael asked, looking in awe at the pile of boxes now sitting in the middle of Debbie's bedroom.  
  
"Christ, I don't know. I can't remember back that far!" Debbie said, laughing. "I don't even know what is in half these boxes. But I have to get rid of some of this old crap if Carl is going to be moving in." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
  
Michael smiled back at her and leaned over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really happy for you, Ma. I know I had my problems with Carl at first, but he's actually a really nice guy. And if he makes you happy, then I'm happy too."  
  
Debbie blushed and punched Michael on the arm. "Oh, stop it. You're going to make me cry. Now lets start going through these boxes."  
  
They knelt down and started going through the boxes. The first box Debbie opened was full of clothes. She held up a pair of jeans and started laughing.  
  
"Holy shit. I can't believe I was ever skinny enough to fit into these!"  
  
"Me either," Michael said, which earned him a smack across the head.  
  
They spent the next couple of hours going through boxes and dividing up what would be thrown out, what would be given to Goodwill and what would be kept.  
  
Michael had a good laugh at a lot of the old stuff that his mother still had. Especially at the clothes she used to wear.  
  
Finally, Debbie opened a box and gasped. "Oh my God. I can't believe I forgot about all this stuff."  
  
She pulled out something wrapped in newspaper and unwrapped it. It was an old figurine of a princess.  
  
"This is a box of things my mother, your grandmother, left to me. A lot of it is family heirlooms."  
  
They carefully unwrapped all of the items and Debbie had tears in her eyes as she looked at the beloved items lain out before her.  
  
"What is this?" Michael asked, holding up an old fancy looking oil lamp.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember that. Let me see it," Debbie said.  
  
Michael handed it over and Debbie looked at it carefully. "I don't think I ever saw it before. You can have it if you want."  
  
"Really? Cool. I'll put it in my living room."  
  
Finally, they finished sorting and repacking the items and Michael went with Debbie to drop off some of the stuff at Goodwill.  
  
Debbie dropped Michael off at home and he took his few items that Debbie had given him upstairs.  
  
He looked around for the perfect place to put them. He had just decided to put the lamp on a shelf in the living room when he noticed how dusty it was.  
  
"Christ, you'd think being wrapped up in a box it would stay clean," he mumbled as he went off to get a rag.  
  
He came back and picked up the lamp. He began to clean it when all of a sudden a cloud of blue smoke began to come out of it.  
  
"What the hell..." Michael said and he dropped the lamp to the floor  
  
He stood watching as the cloud grew bigger and bigger, coalescing into a more solid looking shape.  
  
Michael's heart began to beat faster and faster and he began to back away from the lamp.  
  
Suddenly the smoke swirled in almost a vortex and then settled into the shape of a man.  
  
"Hi," the man said.  
  
But Michael didn't respond because he fainted, falling to the floor in a heap.  
  
The man sighed. "I hate when they do that," he muttered.  
  
VERO:  
  
The man looked at Michael still unconscious and rolled his eyes. He looked around. "The place is small..." he said.  
  
He went to the kitchen and took a beer. Then he sat on the sofa and watched the TV. "Wow, now it's in color," he said.  
  
Half an hour later Michael woke up.  
  
"Finally," said the man.  
  
Michael stared at the man who was now eating his cake calmly. "What? What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Michael.  
  
"Oh no, I'm the man who exited from the lamp remember? My name is Hisoka, I'm a wishmaster."  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
"A wishmaster is someone who can realize your wishes..."  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes. " Great. he is an idiot," he thought.  
  
"I... I..." said Michael, still confused.  
  
"Please can we do this quickly, I have a tea time with a friend in 20 minutes."  
  
"You what?" said Michael.  
  
"Tell me your wishes and I will make it true, I already said that to you?"  
  
Michael was still confused. Maybe everything was just a dream, maybe the guy was a psycho, maybe it was a real wishmaster... all he knew that he felt insecure and he wanted that man gone.  
  
"So if I tell you my wishes you will leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I forgot to say... I can't bring love... so don't ask for it..."  
  
Michael was a bit disappointed. "What kind of wishmaster are you if you can't do that?"  
  
Hisoka wasn't pleased by the question.  
  
"So tell me your 3 wishes... I'm already bored... I have better things to do."  
  
Michael didn't like this wishmaster... he always read that wishmasters were kind and great but this one was horrible company.  
  
"Only 3 wishes? That's all plus you can't bring love..." he started to complain.  
  
"Christ!! Okay we have a condition for 5 wishes but that includes the client has to agree to have a little penalty... nothing huge... like you want."  
  
"Oh and I can have 5 wishes if I'll accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael was thinking... he didn't know if it was real or not but he had nothing to lose after all.  
  
Hisoka looked at his watch. "Shit, I will miss my tea time!! If he will chose the 5 wishes option... he will regret it I will chose the worst penalty that I have," he thought.  
  
"Okay, I want five 5 wishes."  
  
"Good... wait a minute."  
  
A little book appeared in Hisoka's hand.  
  
"What's that?" asked Michael.  
  
"Shut up, I just need to remember some rules about the penalty things."  
  
"You don't know them? What kind of wishmaster are you?"  
  
This time Hisoka was upset.  
  
In fact Michael didn't believe it was real so he didn't bother to tell him out loud what he really thought about it.  
  
Hisoka tried to find something really evil... and he found it.  
  
"Okay do you agree with the penalty and the 5 wishes?"  
  
"I do," Michael smiled.  
  
"Okay, think about an exotic animal..."  
  
Michael closed his eyes. "Okay, I see the animal."  
  
"Good" Hisoka said with a large smile.  
  
He said a lot of strange words out loud and then, "I'm done, so now you can have 5 wishes..."  
  
Michael opened his eyes.  
  
"I want for my first wish..." but he couldn't finish because Hisoka interrupted him suddenly.  
  
"Stop... you can't... you have to do your penalty before..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In one week, I will reappear and you can make your wishes but before... each time a gay man will touch you, you will change into the exotic animal you thought of. You will change one minute after the touch."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hisoka smiled evilly. "And you will reappear in human form 2 hours later... I'm sure you will have fun..."  
  
Michael stared at the guy in shock. Hisoka smiled, "So now... I can't wait to see what kind of exotic animal you will be."  
  
Hisoka touched Michael and one minute later Michael became a beautiful black cat. His clothes were near him.  
  
Hisoka was really disappointed. "What's that? A cat is an exotic animal for you?"  
  
Michael looked at him and said, "I thought it was a trap... I was right."  
  
"You're smarter than I thought... okay see you in a week..." then Hisoka disappeared.  
  
Michael felt weird in the cat body. Suddenly the wishmaster reappeared and said, "Oh I forgot... if someone discovers who you are, you can't have any wishes...good luck. See you."  
  
This time he really left. Then Michael heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Shit," he said. Michael forgot he has a meeting with Justin for his comic.  
  
Suddenly Justin opened the door. It wasn't locked.  
  
"Fuck," said Michael.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael ran into his bedroom and hid under the bed just as Justin pushed the door open.  
  
"Michael?" Justin asked.  
  
He walked through the living room and looked around. "Michael are you here?" he asked again. He searched the whole apartment and didn't find him. "Weird," he said to himself. He turned around to leave when he noticed something odd. A pile of Michael's clothes were laying in the middle of the floor. Justin frowned and looked around. He saw Michael's keys laying on the table. He wouldn't leave home without them for sure. Justin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Michael's number. He was startled to hear the ring come from the pile of clothes next to him.  
  
He turned off his cell phone and said, "Michael?" louder than before.  
  
Under the bed Michael was cursing softly to himself. "Why the fuck won't he just go away?" he thought.  
  
Justin made another search of the apartment, checking everywhere to make sure Michael wasn't lying down hurt somewhere.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone again and dialed a number.  
  
"Brian?" Justin asked.  
  
"Oh shit," Michael thought. "I can't let him get Brian over here."  
  
Without thinking he ran out from under the bed and into the living room. He ran up to Justin and hissed loudly.  
  
"What the fuck!" Justin yelled, backing away from the crazy cat.  
  
Michael yowled loudly and arched his back, trying to look as scary as possible.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Justin asked. "No, I'm not talking to you, Brian. I'm at Michael's and there is this weird cat here. Well, how the fuck do I know why it's in here?" he asked. "No, I don't know where Michael is. That's why I'm calling you."  
  
Obviously Michael wasn't scaring Justin enough, so he had to try another tactic.  
  
He ran towards Justin and jumped up onto his legs, digging his claws in.  
  
"OUCH!" Justin yelled and he dropped the cell phone in his mad effort to get the cat off his leg.  
  
Michael finally let go before Justin hurt him and then chased Justin to the door. Justin shut the door behind him, closing Michael inside the apartment.  
  
"Justin?" Michael could faintly hear Brian's voice coming out of the cell phone.  
  
Michael walked to the cell phone and leaned down to talk in it. "Brian? It's me."  
  
"Mikey? What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. There was this cat that must have gotten into my apartment while I was out taking out the garbage. It apparently didn't like Justin and attacked him."  
  
Brian started laughing and Michael joined him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Brian said. "Later Mikey."  
  
"Bye Brian," Michael said and he reached out his paw to turn off the phone.  
  
He looked at the front door and wondered if Justin was going to come back and what Justin would tell Brian about what happened.  
  
But Justin didn't come back and Michael spent the next hour and a half sleeping curled up on his bed while waiting to change back to human form.  
  
*********  
  
"Mikey?" Brian's voice cut through to Michael's sleeping brain.  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled.  
  
"Mikey what the hell are you doing sleeping naked on your bed at this time of day?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Michael said, grabbing the blanket to cover himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.  
  
"We're supposed to go out tonight, remember? Since Ben is out of town for the weekend? How could you forget?"  
  
Michael sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "Yeah, of course. I was just taking a nap to rest up," he said, hoping Brian didn't notice he was lying.  
  
"Are you alright?" Brian asked. He crossed the room and sat down next to Michael on the bed.  
  
Michael quickly scooted away. "I'm fine."  
  
"No, you aren't. Something is wrong. Now tell me."  
  
"I said I'm fine. I'll just take a shower and we'll leave. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Brian said, but he knew something wasn't right.  
  
Michael sat in bed for a minute wondering how he could get to the bathroom without walking in front of Brian naked. Finally he decided he didn't care and threw off the covers and made a mad dash out of the bedroom. Brian sat on the bed, smiling as he watched his best friend's bare ass fly in front of his face. He reached out to smack it, but Michael was too fast and he missed.  
  
Michael shut himself in the bathroom and leaned against the door, catching his breath. How the hell was he ever going to get through the night without Brian touching him? Not to mention a whole week!  
  
He stepped away from the door and turned the water on in the shower. He stayed under the warm spray for a long time and then finally got out and dried off. That's when he realized he didn't have any clothes to put on. He sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the living room.  
  
Brian was standing in the living room holding the lamp, looking at it closely.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... just don't." Michael walked closer. He almost reached out to take it, but thought better of it. He didn't want to accidentally touch Brian.  
  
"Can you please put it down?" Michael asked.  
  
"Fine," Brian grumbled. He put the lamp on the shelf.  
  
"I'm just going to get dressed," Michael said and he went into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
He put on underwear and jeans and turned to find a t-shirt out of his closet when his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Brian what are you doing?" Michael asked.  
  
"Since when do you shut me out of your bedroom just because you're getting dressed?" Brian asked.  
  
He walked closer to Michael. Michael backed up a couple steps. Brian frowned. "Why are you being like that?"  
  
He stepped closer and reached out towards his friend.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Michael yelled so loudly that Brian jerked his hand away like he almost touched fire.  
  
"What the hell?" Brian asked. "Now I know something is wrong with you. Is it because of Ben? Did he say something to you about me?"  
  
"No, it's not Ben," Michael said, unable to look Brian in the eye.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Just, never mind," Michael said. He turned to his closet and started looking through the shirts. He finally chose one and pulled it off the hanger just as he felt warm arms wrapping around his stomach and a slightly stubbly cheek press against his face.  
  
Michael stiffened. "I told you not to touch me Brian!"  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael was in a panic... he had one minute.  
  
"Mikey, tell me what's wrong," said Brian.  
  
"Shit, I forgot something in my store..." said Michael as he pushed Brian away and literally ran away. "I'll see you at Woody's... see ya..."  
  
Michael ran outside his apartment. He was just outside and hid in a small corner and became a cat.  
  
"Shit," he said.  
  
Brian was completely stunned. He didn't understand why Michael ran away like that.  
  
He was in Michael's bedroom and wondering what the hell happened to his best friend. He was upset too.  
  
Michael, who had left his door open, entered in his apartment. He wanted to hide quickly but Brian saw him.  
  
"Oh you must be the cat who attacked Justin?"  
  
Michael didn't know what to do.  
  
Brian wondered why this cat was there.  
  
Michael was confused.  
  
"You look lost?" said Brian.  
  
Brian knelt down and took the cat in his arms.  
  
"You are cute for a cat..."  
  
Michael felt weird to be in Brian's arms like that.  
  
Brian caressed the cat softly and Michael suddenly felt very good and to his own surprise he began to purr.  
  
Brian smiled at the cat. "I can't leave you here... you come with me... say hi to your new master... I always wanted a cat you know... but just didn't find the time to have it. and I like you."  
  
Michael looked at Brian with eyes wide opened. He will become Brian's cat? He didn't know what to think about it.  
  
Brian took the cat and brought him to his loft. "This place is huge, you will see..."  
  
Brian took his cell phone and called Michael but he only got the message.  
  
"Michael... I will be a little late. I have a cat now. I will explain to you and I hope you will explain to me what happened to you, too."  
  
Brian sat on his sofa and looked at the black cat.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Michael decided to play the game and jumped into Brian's lap. He had one hour and a half to pass.  
  
Brian caressed the cat. And Michael discovered the cats pleasure to be caressed on the back and neck... he was in heaven.  
  
"So, you need a name... but are you a male or a female? I need to see this."  
  
Suddenly Michael was upset. And he tried to run away but Brian was the winner.  
  
"Oh we have a male."  
  
Michael wasn't pleased at all. Even if he was a cat he didn't like that.  
  
"Oh don't be mad at me like that, you're not my type," he grinned.  
  
Even if he knew he was a cat, Michael was more upset.  
  
"I need a name... shit, I'm stuck, I will find it. Don't worry but first I need a shower."  
  
Brian stood up and Michael found that the situation could be very interesting. He followed Brian.  
  
Brian took off his clothes in front of his cat. At first he didn't pay attention but finally he saw that his cat stared at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He finally entered into his shower and his cat was still there looking at him.  
  
"God, what a pervert cat I have."  
  
Michael was really happy to be there.  
  
Brian's body all naked in front of him, with the water... He began to purr again... Oh god, he felt excited but he wondered what a cat can do to release his cat hard on.  
  
Brian exited from the shower and looked at his cat. "You are weird..."  
  
Michael turned back. He was still in heaven.  
  
Brian got dressed and he took his cat again in his arms. "Even if you are a pervert I still like you... I really don't know why but you are special. you have something special... your eyes... it's like Mik..."  
  
Brian interrupted himself. "God I'm becoming mad... if I begin to see Michael in a cat..."  
  
Michael tried to meow.  
  
Brian looked at him. "What a weird meow... I never heard a sound like that from a cat."  
  
Michael thought he failed a lot with the meow.  
  
Brian put his cat on the floor.  
  
He went to his kitchen. "Tomorrow I will buy you some good food and something for you to pee in."  
  
He knelt down again in front of his cat and said, "I'm glad that you are with me... I'm feeling so alone sometimes. and when you look at me like that it's like you understand me."  
  
Time passed and Brian wasn't out yet and Michael began to worry about it.  
  
Brian was sitting on his sofa and in two minutes Michael will be Michael again...  
  
He went to Brian's bedroom and suddenly he became a human again... naked... in Brian's bedroom. He was in a panic.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael quickly hid in Brian's closet and hoped Brian didn't need anything out of there before he left.  
  
A few minutes later, Brian walked up to his bedroom. "Where are you, you silly cat?" he said, looking around for his new pet. "Are you hiding from me?"  
  
He looked around the loft and Michael held his breath just waiting for Brian to open the closet door. But he didn't. Finally he gave up. "I guess you found a nice place to sleep. I'm going out now. I'll be back later. You'd better not pee on my bed or anything!"  
  
Brian grabbed his jacket and left the loft.  
  
Michael heard the door slide closed and waited a couple minutes and then exited the closet. He found some clothes of Brian's that pretty much fit him and got dressed. He looked around and finally found some cash laying on a table. He took some so he could take a cab home.  
  
When he got home he called Brian on his cell phone.  
  
"Mikey, where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm at home. I can't go out tonight. I feel sick."  
  
He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't risk being around Brian anymore.  
  
"What? You weren't sick earlier. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's just the flu."  
  
"Well, I'll come over and sit with you, then."  
  
"NO! DON'T! I'm just going to go to bed. And I don't want you to get sick anyway."  
  
"Alright," Brian finally agreed, reluctantly. "Get some sleep then, and I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks. Night Brian. Love you."  
  
"You too, Mikey," Brian said and he hung up the phone.  
  
He considered going over there anyway, no matter what Michael said, but if he really was sick he needed his sleep.  
  
Brian left Woody's and went to Babylon. He had a few beers and then found someone to dance with and almost forgot about Michael.  
  
Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Justin.  
  
"Did you ever find Michael?" Justin asked.  
  
Brian frowned. "Yeah. He's fine."  
  
"Because he never came back to his apartment. I found it unlocked earlier and his keys were laying on the table and his clothes and cell phone were on the floor."  
  
"What are you talking about? I talked to him on your phone! Right after you got attacked by the cat."  
  
"But that's impossible! I checked the whole apartment and he wasn't in there. After the cat attacked me I dropped the phone and ran out of the apartment. I locked it inside and went home."  
  
Brian and Justin just stood there looking at each other.  
  
Finally, Brian started laughing. "He must have been hiding from you as a joke."  
  
"It's not funny Brian! I'm telling you I looked everywhere!"  
  
"Did you look in the closets or under the beds?"  
  
Justin frowned. "No."  
  
"Then go away and leave me alone. Just admit it. Mikey got you."  
  
Brian turned away from Justin and turned his attention back to his dance partner. But his dance partner was gone.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Brian mumbled to Justin and he went away in search of a new one.  
  
Later that night, Brian went home alone. "Kitty, kitty, kitty!" he yelled after he went inside.  
  
He waited, but his cat didn't come to him.  
  
He began to get worried. He looked all over, searching everywhere, but he couldn't find his pet. He finally sat down on his bed. He didn't know why he was so upset. It was just a cat. And he barely knew him. But there was something about the cat... He missed him. Brian stood up and undressed for bed. There was nothing he could do. Either the cat was gone for good or it was hiding really well. He laid down and finally fell asleep.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael was in his bed. He was upset. A whole week like that. It was just impossible. He never really realized how Brian was so touchy until now. Of course he knew that but now it was obvious that Brian couldn't stay away from him and not touch him.  
  
He wondered why...then he thought about Ben...with Ben coming back it will be worse.  
  
He had no choice. He had to leave the town for one week. He could say that it's for a comic con somewhere.  
  
The next day Michael woke up. He phoned to Ben to say that he had a comic convention during the whole week and he will come back after.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Justin! I need my cell phone! Open please."  
  
Michael opened the door. With Justin he had no worry. Justin won't touch him.  
  
Justin glared at Michael. "It wasn't fun to do that to me yesterday?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your stupid joke!! We were supposed to work."  
  
"Oh sorry... I was a little sick yesterday and I was scared you would catch my flu."  
  
Justin stared at him.  
  
He saw Michael's bags near the door. "You leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a comic convention. I will be back in one week."  
  
"A comic convention? And your store?"  
  
"Oh I phoned Vic, he will take care of it."  
  
"It's so sudden..."  
  
"In fact I forgot about that comic convention... that's why..."  
  
Suddenly without a knock the door opened and it was Brian  
  
Immediately Michael tensed.  
  
"Hi Brian."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he moved closer to his best friend.  
  
Michael took a step away. "Yes, but I may still be contagious yet... don't touch me okay."  
  
Brian frowned. "I don't care about the flu."  
  
"But I do!! And I need to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has a comic convention during a whole week," said Justin.  
  
"Yes, my train is in 30 minutes, I have to go now or I will be late."  
  
"I'll drive you," said Brian.  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
Brian was wondering what the hell happened to his best friend. He was worried and wondering if he did something wrong.  
  
"Mikey, are you mad at me for something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure? Because you're acting weird with me."  
  
"I was just sick... don't worry I'm not mad at you at all," he said with a large smile and Brian smiled back to him.  
  
They arrived at the station and Brian wanted to follow Michael and help him with his bags.  
  
"It's okay Brian, you don't have to do that."  
  
"It doesn't bother me."  
  
Michael didn't really want to leave the town... but with Brian near him ...he bought a ticket for New York though.  
  
Brian just didn't want to leave. Michael was annoyed.  
  
"Please Brian, you don't have to wait until the train departure..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Michael had no choice, he had to get on the train.  
  
"See you Brian."  
  
But Brian didn't want to leave just like that and he pulled Michael closer and kissed him.  
  
Michael was in shock. Brian broke the kiss and smiled as the train's door closed. Brian didn't understand because suddenly Michael wasn't behind the door. He frowned then he left.  
  
"Fuck" said Michael in his cat form.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Luckily the train attendant had already stowed Michael's bags for him and no one had seen him change forms. He ran off down the aisle and hid in a corner under the seats. He knew he couldn't stay there though, because in two hours he would change back to human form and he would be naked.  
  
He waited until the train started and left the station and people were in their seats and he went down the hallway to explore the train. He finally found a sleeper car that had the door open and he slipped inside. He went under the bed and hid.  
  
A few minutes later, the person staying in the sleeper car came back and shut the door and laid down on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Shit," muttered Michael. He was stuck.  
  
Two hours passed and he changed back to human form. He was still under the bed with the person sleeping above him. He silently crawled out and looked for some clothes. He saw the man's suitcase open and he grabbed the first things he saw and slipped them on. Then he exited the room.  
  
He went to his seat and sat down. He breathed a sigh of relief at a catastrophe averted.  
  
When he got to New York, he checked into a hotel. He spent most of the week in his room except when he had to go to get food. He didn't want to take the chance of being turned into a cat again.  
  
Finally the week was up and he went back home. Ben met him at the train station.  
  
"Hey, Baby!" Ben yelled.  
  
Michael looked at his watch to make sure a full week had passed and then ran to Ben and hugged him. It had been a long lonely week.  
  
"I missed you," said Ben.  
  
"Me too," Michael said. "Let's go home."  
  
Ben took Michael home and they were carrying his bags up to the apartment.  
  
"So what comics did you get?" Ben asked.  
  
Michael froze. He didn't think to get any comics while he was there.  
  
"Oh, um, I didn't get any," Michael said.  
  
"You went to a comic convention and didn't get any comics?" Ben asked.  
  
"Ummm," Michael said as he unlocked the door and tried to think of what to say.  
  
But he didn't have to worry about it any more. He pushed open the door and there was Hisoka.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," Hisoka said to Michael. "Your week is up. So how was it?"  
  
Ben came in the door behind Michael, carrying the bags and stopped when he saw the strange man in their apartment.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Ben asked, sounding angry.  
  
"I'm the man who is going to make all your boyfriends wishes come true!" said Hisoka with a big smile.  
  
"WHAT?" Ben asked.  
  
Michael turned red and his mouth gaped open. "No! It's not how you think!" he said.  
  
"So how is it?" Ben asked.  
  
Michael explained how Hisoka was a wishmaster and now had 5 wishes to grant him. Ben stood there and listened to Michael talking, his forehead creased in a frown.  
  
"You expect me to believe that crap?" Ben finally said, when Michael was done.  
  
Hisoka just started laughing.  
  
"It's true!" Michael said.  
  
"Do you think I'm some sort of idiot?" Ben asked.  
  
Hisoka laughed even harder.  
  
Both men turned to him. "Oh my god! I wish you'd just shut the fuck up!" yelled Michael.  
  
Hisoka immediately stopped laughing.  
  
Michael was surprised.  
  
"So what is your next wish?" Hisoka said.  
  
"Next wish? I didn't make one yet," said Michael.  
  
"Yes you did. You said, 'I wish you'd just shut the fuck up,' and I did. So you have four wishes left."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll be more careful next time," Hisoka said.  
  
VERO:  
  
"What the fuck is that joke?" said Ben, still angry.  
  
"I said it to you Ben... Hisoka is a wishmaster and I wasted one of my precious wishes now..."  
  
"It's not funny Michael... I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Ben it's true!!"  
  
"Well, like your comic convention where you didn't buy any comics... you were with him?"  
  
"Ben please..."  
  
"I'm wondering what I'm doing here with you!! Before it was Brian... and now that guy... I never know when you are sincere or not, when you are lying or telling the truth..." Ben said angrily.  
  
"What do you talk about Brian?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!! If I knew!"  
  
"If you knew what?"  
  
"I should have gone to Tibet..."  
  
Michael was hurt and he didn't understand why Ben was so mad at him. Sure it was a little hard to believe but he said the truth after all. Brian would believe him or at least try to understand and not yell at him like that.  
  
Michael looked at Hisoka and grinned then turn his head back to Ben and said, "Be happy, I will save you a plane ticket."  
  
"What?" said Ben.  
  
"Hisoka, I wish that Ben was in Tibet."  
  
Ben didn't have the time to say something as he quickly disappeared.  
  
"Now you have 3 wishes yet."  
  
Michael sat on the bed. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Don't worry, the effect of your wishes are available during two weeks... in two weeks he will be back."  
  
"He will be more angry for sure in two weeks... oh god. I just broke up with him in a way and I sent him to Tibet..."  
  
"So you'll have 3 wishes remember."  
  
"Okay this time I will think straight before... I need a little time now. I already wasted 2 wishes... god how will I explain our sudden break up to the others?"  
  
Michael was still under the shock but he needed to think.  
  
"So tell me...I'm bored now," said Hisoka after a few minutes.  
  
"It's hard... okay, I wish I can use black and white magic as a great witch." He didn't know exactly what he would do with that but lately he watched Charmed and he liked it with all the powers...so in a way he could be a superhero at least during 2 weeks.  
  
And that left him a lot of possibilities in one wish only...  
  
"Good wish, it's okay, now the second?"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael thought for a while. It was a tough decision. Especially since whatever he wished for only lasted 2 weeks.  
  
"So if I wish for money, anything I buy will disappear in two weeks?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hisoka.  
  
"Damn," Michael said.  
  
He thought for longer and finally thought of something.  
  
"Okay. I've decided. I wish that I was like a superhero, and I was super strong and I can fly."  
  
"Ah, very nice," said Hisoka. "And for your last wish?"  
  
Michael thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything worth using his last wish on.  
  
"Do I have to make it right now?" he finally asked.  
  
"No. You have two days left in which to make your wishes."  
  
"Why are you just telling me now?" Michael asked.  
  
"You didn't ask," Hisoka said with a shrug.  
  
"So how do I find you again when I am ready to make my last wish?"  
  
"Just call my name and I will appear."  
  
"Now I'll go and enjoy my time free of that lamp. Enjoy your new powers!" And Hisoka disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Michael looked around his empty apartment. He felt sad for a moment at the thought that Ben was gone, but then he remembered his powers and smiled.  
  
He wanted to tell Brian about it. He left his apartment and began to walk to the bus stop, but stopped and started laughing. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and raised his arms and flew up into the air. He laughed out loud as the wind blew in his face. He spent a while zooming around above the town, before he finally landed on the roof of Brian's building.  
  
He went to the door that led downstairs and opened it and walked down to Brian's door. He knocked on it an a minute later, the door slid open. Michael still had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled and he threw his arms around Brian's neck, hugging him hard.  
  
Michael's super strength nearly knocked Brian to the ground and he couldn't speak because his breath was squeezed out of him.  
  
Finally Michael noticed what he was doing and he let go. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Brian!" Michael said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Brian took a few gasping breaths and then he could talk. "What... the fuck... was that?" Brian asked between gasps. "You been using Ben's steroids?"  
  
Michael's smile faded. "That's not funny. He quit those a long time ago. And anyway, I don't want to talk about Ben."  
  
"What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"You could say that," Michael said.  
  
He went silent and Brian waited for him to continue like he knew he would.  
  
"We broke up," Michael said a minute later. "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"I've got time," Brian said and he gestured to the couch. They both sat down and Michael told him the whole story, from how he got the lamp, to Hisoka's offer about the wishes. He told about how he was the cat Brian found and why he had to go away for a week. And he told what wishes he made so far.  
  
Brian listened in stunned silence. "What the fuck drugs did you take, Mikey?"  
  
"I'm not on drugs!" Michael yelled, standing up and glaring down at Brian.  
  
"So is this some new storyline for a comic, then?" Brian asked.  
  
"It's the truth, Brian!" Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Brian said and he laughed.  
  
Michael got mad and decided to prove it to him. He bent down and picked Brian up and held him up in the air over his head effortlessly.  
  
"Holy shit!" said Brian. "Put me down!"  
  
"NO!" said Michael. "Not until you say you believe me!"  
  
"I believe you. I believe you! Fuck!"  
  
Michael carried Brian across the room and threw him down on the bed.  
  
Brian laid there, staring up at Michael in shock.  
  
Finally a grin came across his face. "Now I know why that damn cat was watching me in the shower!" Brian said.  
  
Michael blushed and looked away.  
  
"Mikey's been a naughty kitty," Brian said.  
  
"Brian!" Michael whined.  
  
Suddenly Brian's smile faded as he remembered he had told the cat about how lonely he was. He had really told Michael.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing," Brian said, shaking his head. "So, what sort of magic can you do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I haven't tried anything. I don't really know how it works."  
  
"So try something. Move that lamp," Brian said, pointing.  
  
Michael held out his hand and thought about moving the lamp and the lamp hovered into the air and settled back down a foot to the right.  
  
"Cool," they both said.  
  
"This is just too fucking weird, Mikey."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you going to take me flying?" Brian asked with a grin.  
  
Michael's eyes lit up. "Sure! Let's go!"  
  
Michael and Brian ran up to the roof.  
  
"So you're not going to drop me are you?" Brian asked, jokingly.  
  
"Of course not!" Michael said. "Now grab on."  
  
"How does it work?" Brian asked. "Do you have to flap your arms?"  
  
"No! It's just like Superman. I just raise my arms and off I go."  
  
Brian grinned. "So does that mean I'm Lois Lane now?"  
  
Michael smiled and kissed Brian. "I guess so."  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Michael and held on tight and they flew up into the air.  
  
VERO:  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Michael.  
  
"With all your powers... I don't know we can do everything..." said Brian as he was thinking. "Okay, I have an idea... can you put a spell on us to be invisible... and can you change my voice too?"  
  
Michael looked at his best friend who had a large smile on his face.  
  
"What kind of evil idea do you have? To be invisible?"  
  
"Oh... not for what you think...naughty kitty..." said Brian.  
  
Of course Michael blushed again and protested, "I was not thinking about that!!"  
  
"So are you telling me?"  
  
"I was just thinking that I would realize my fucking mother dreams come true..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In a few minutes she will have a message from her "Dear Lord."  
  
Michael smiled and finally the two best friends laughed evilly.  
  
Later they were invisible in the Kinney house.  
  
Joan was watching TV with a glass of whisky in her hand.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at her. Brian moved closer and took the glass and threw it violently on the floor.  
  
Joan jumped in panic.  
  
Brian and Michael tried their best to not laugh.  
  
Brian tuned off the TV.  
  
Joan began pale. "What?" she said.  
  
She stood up from her sofa and looked around but saw nothing.  
  
Brian, who had a very good time to see his mother in panic, continued to play and he found the bible in a drawer and took it. Joan saw the bible move in the air.  
  
Her heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
"It's not funny," she said. "There's someone here?"  
  
Brian decided it was time to speak with his new voice. "You are right Joan Kinney, it's not funny! Kneel down in front of your lord," he ordered.  
  
Michael wanted to laugh when he saw Joan kneel down in front of Brian with a shocked face and fear.  
  
But Brian wasn't in the mood to laugh anymore and he was dead serious. Suddenly Michael's smile faded away too.  
  
"Oh my lord. is it you? Really?" said Joan.  
  
"How you can doubt on my presence?" said Brian.  
  
"It's such an honor... I love you so much..."  
  
"Well, don't be too happy Joan, I'm really mad at you."  
  
"What why? I'm always going to the church, I pray you every day and know the bible."  
  
"It's not enough. you are a cold Bitch queen."  
  
Joan's eyes were wide opened because she was shocked by her lord's words.  
  
"Don't do that look to me. I can talk the way I want and with you I don't want to be kind. you are a hypocrite, you don't love anybody and you hate your son."  
  
"He is a pervert. he always brings trouble."  
  
"You don't know that me, god! I like everybody... what right do you have the to judge the people when you did all what you did to your son."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's too late now, you hurt your son and now you will burn in hell like your husband."  
  
"Oh no please. I will do anything..."  
  
"I said it 's too late. You hurt Brian who is a talented child, very smart and beautiful. You had the perfect son and you rejected him."  
  
Joan was crying now.  
  
"You can cry... you aren't a good child Joan. "  
  
"I thought you my lord are a forgiving person..."  
  
"I'm not. You don't have to believe all the bullshit that my servants say... it's only for commercial they said that."  
  
"For commercial?"  
  
"Yes! Like everything it's business... I need good advertising if I want to do my job correctly."  
  
"Now Joan, it's time for me to leave... oh I forgot to say... I'm gay!"  
  
Joan stayed on her knees, in shock. She took the bible in her hands.  
  
Strangely Brian looked at her sadly and Michael noticed. But soon he recovered his sadness by a smile when he looked at Michael.  
  
They exited from the house and Brian and Michael still invisible were flying in the sky again.  
  
"I was a really good Lord." said Brian proudly.  
  
"I've never seen your mother so pale like that..."  
  
"Yeah, she had a good lesson."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Yes tell me?"  
  
"Stop that Brian, you are not a god."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"Imagine now that Joan will come to Liberty avenue to pray to her god now she thinks he is gay... she could go Babylon too..."  
  
"Stop that! Mikey, it's not funny."  
  
Michael began to laugh.  
  
"Stop that already, she is not mad, she won't come, my mom at Babylon..." Brian froze at the thought.  
  
"She could turn lesbian too."  
  
"Christ! Mikey!" yelled Brian.  
  
"So what do are we doing now?"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
It was getting late in the day and both men were hungry, so they decided to go eat at the diner. They walked in the door and as soon as Michael saw his mother, he knew he had to play a joke on her.  
  
He and Brian sat next to each other in a booth and Michael leaned over and whispered to Brian. "Watch this."  
  
They saw Debbie sit her note pad on the counter and grab the pot of coffee to fill someone's pot. Michael pointed at the note pad and it disappeared. Debbie went back to the counter and couldn't find her notepad. Brian and Michael tried not to laugh as Debbie looked everywhere and even bent down to look on the floor.  
  
"Come on, Mikey. You can do better than that," said Brian.  
  
Michael pointed at the counter and the notepad reappeared. Debbie looked at the counter and saw it. She picked it up and shook her head, thinking she must be going insane.  
  
Michael laughed again. "Alright, let me think of something better."  
  
Debbie came over to their table and took their orders. She walked away with her usual smile on her face.  
  
Michael grinned evilly at Brian and waved his hand in the air and two pigeons appeared flying near the ceiling. Michael waved his hand again and they dive-bombed straight into Debbie's wig. Suddenly, the diner was filled with Debbie's shrieking, and she frantically tried to get the birds away from her head.  
  
It was all Brian and Michael could do not to burst out laughing. Finally Michael waved his hand again and the birds disappeared, leaving Debbie disheveled and flustered.  
  
Everyone in the diner was looking at her to see what was wrong. She quickly ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god, Mikey. You fucking attacked your mother with pigeons!"  
  
Michael looked ashamed. "I know. I guess that was a little too much. I mean unlike your mother, mine didn't do anything to deserve being fucked with. I'll leave her alone now."  
  
Debbie returned a few minutes later, her wig pretty much looking normal again. She returned to her work, trying to pretend like nothing happened.  
  
When Brian and Michael's food was ready she brought it to their table.  
  
"You okay, ma?" Michael asked, sincerely concerned.  
  
Brian laughed and Michael elbowed him in the ribs, hard.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. That was some weird shit."  
  
"Yeah, definitely weird," said Brian as he gave Michael a look.  
  
"So where's Ben?" Debbie asked.  
  
Michael looked down at his food, unable to look up at his mother. "You don't want to know," he said.  
  
Brian started laughing again, picturing Ben stranded on top of some mountain in Tibet.  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled. "It's not funny!"  
  
"What isn't funny?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to talk about it," Michael mumbled.  
  
"You two didn't break up, did you?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Sort of. Can I just eat, please?" Michael finally looked up at his mother and pleaded to her with his eyes and she left them alone.  
  
They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence and then they paid and left.  
  
"You want to go to Babylon?" Brian asked. "I'm sure we can find lots of people to fuck with there."  
  
Michael shook his head. "No, not really. I'm not in the mood to party. I sort of just want to go home."  
  
But as soon as Michael said the words, he knew that wasn't right. He didn't want to go home where he and Ben used to live.  
  
Brian looked at Michael with concern. "You want to just go back to my place?" he asked, guessing correctly how Michael was feeling.  
  
Michael looked up at Brian and gave him a weak smile. "Sure."  
  
"You driving?" Brian asked, grinning.  
  
"Yep," Michael said, laughing.  
  
Michael flew them to Brian's loft and they went inside.  
  
They took off their jackets and Brian poured them some drinks. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what really happened with Ben?" Brian asked. "You sort of glazed over that part earlier."  
  
"I don't really know. I guess he must have been having second thoughts about me for a while. He actually said he should have just gone to Tibet."  
  
"So that's why you sent him there?" Brian asked with a smile. "You wasted a wish on that?"  
  
"Well, it seemed the right thing to do at the time. He was just saying the most horrible things and I couldn't listen to it anymore. And when he said that, something just snapped in my head."  
  
"But he'll be back in two weeks?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a shame," Brian said, sighing.  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled, but he laughed.  
  
They drank their drinks in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You want to know why I really think he was mad at me?" Michael finally said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. He's jealous of you. He always has been."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you know why," Michael said, not looking over at Brian. He took another sip of his drink.  
  
Brian stayed silent. He knew what Michael was talking about, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be having this conversation.  
  
"Brian, do you ever think maybe..."  
  
But Brian cut him off. "Mikey, don't."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked, turning to look at Brian.  
  
"Just don't. You don't want to get into this right now. You just broke up with Ben..."  
  
"How do you know what I want to get into?" Michael asked, getting upset. "Maybe it's just YOU who doesn't want to talk about it!"  
  
Brian looked away and downed the rest of his drink in one shot.  
  
"God damn it Brian! Why don't you ever want to talk about anything important?" Michael yelled and he reached over to grab Brian's chin, forcing him to look at him.  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian glared at him. "Stop that Mikey. Maybe you should go home now."  
  
"Brian, I want to have this talk."  
  
"And I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Go now Michael."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do as you want. I'm going to bed."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Brian."  
  
But Brian didn't listen to him and went to his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Okay, you don't want to talk... but you will say the truth though... tomorrow you will have to say exactly what you think when someone will ask a question."  
  
Michael put the spell on his best friend.  
  
Finally he left and came back to his apartment.  
  
In his apartment he found Hisoka who was watching TV.  
  
"I didn't call you," said Michael.  
  
"I know... but I wanted to warn you... today you used your powers but you used only black magic... be careful..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I saw Spiderman this afternoon... Great powers mean great responsibilities..."  
  
"I know, I saw Spiderman 8 times."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you think about you last wish?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
Michael entered in his bedroom. All of Ben's stuff was still there.  
  
He felt guilty. He wondered if Ben had his wallet when he is gone.  
  
And suddenly a horrible thought ran in his mind. Ben's medicine was here.  
  
Michael exited from his room in panic.  
  
He went to the bathroom and saw all Ben's medicine. Michael started to cry. He didn't think about that. Then he tried to calm down. Maybe with his powers he could send them to where Ben is.  
  
He was concentrating and suddenly the medicine disappeared.  
  
Finally he sent all Ben stuff with a message. "I'm so sorry, see you in two weeks... see I was right, it was a real wishmaster. We will need to talk in two weeks. I'm really sorry. Michael."  
  
But he was still feeling deeply guilty. At least he did his best to comfort Ben now.  
  
Hisoka smiled at him.  
  
"You will stay here all night?" said Michael.  
  
"No, I am busy," he said with an evil grin.  
  
Michael went to bed but he hardly slept.  
  
Hisoka disappeared and strangely reappeared in Brian's loft. He looked at Brian who was sleeping. Hisoka smiled and said some weird words and a small and dark lamp appeared in his hand.  
  
From the lamp exited a young man, with pale skin, gray eyes and long black hair. "Oh, Hisoka... nice to meet you again. it's a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Yeah, finally someone called me... a good guy who doesn't think before wishing."  
  
"Interesting... a client for me?"  
  
"Not really but he will stay my client, today he did a lot of selfish things... I warned him and finally did a good thing but he put a spell on this man..."  
  
"So this man will be your client. yes, he is perfect for you, he is weak and emotionally fragile... I'm sure you will do a great job with it."  
  
"Sure. and he is hot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But tell me why a good wishmaster wants to deal with the evil wishmaster that I am?"  
  
"Because I'm bored... and no good with no evil. we can't be separated."  
  
"Yes it's because you think you will win but I don't wanna let you win this time... you sent me to a guy so hurt that he will let me invade him with my dark easily."  
  
Hisoka smiled. "We'll see..."  
  
"Hisoka... I'm serious. this time I will win."  
  
But Hisoka disappeared and reappeared again in Michael's bedroom. He smiled at him.  
  
"I like you Michael... I hope you will be worth my efforts for you... and your best friend."  
  
Suddenly two beautiful white wings appeared on Hisoka's back.  
  
The next morning Brian woke up. He didn't pay attention to the dark lamp on the table near his bed. He went to the shower and got dressed, ready to go to the diner to get his breakfast.  
  
Michael woke up too. He felt better this morning and he was thrilled about what he will discover about Brian because of his curse.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Brian left to go to the diner, never noticing the lamp on his nightstand.  
  
He arrived at the diner and saw Michael sitting at a booth. He sat across from him and looked at his best friend warily, worried he would still be feeling weird about last night's conversation.  
  
Michael, however didn't seem upset anymore and he smiled at Brian. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning," Brian said, cautiously. He was skeptical. Michael shouldn't be so happy.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Michael asked.  
  
"Terrible," Brian said and he frowned. He hadn't wanted to say that.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked. "How come?"  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Brian said and he clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at Michael wide eyed.  
  
Michael looked shocked, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
  
Luckily for Brian the waitress showed up and took their order, giving him a minute to think of what to say. He was fully prepared to lie when the waitress left. Make up something about how he was just worried about Ben and their breakup.  
  
But then Michael asked his next question. "So what were you thinking about me?"  
  
"I was thinking how I didn't really want you to leave. I wanted you to stay with me. I wanted you to be in my bed with me."  
  
Brian stood up and glared down at Michael who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" Brian asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, trying to look innocent and failing.  
  
"I'm talking about why I can't seem to tell anything but the truth when you ask me a question!"  
  
"You'd normally lie to me?" Michael asked, his smile fading.  
  
"Well, not all the time, but sometimes," Brian said. He turned his head away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck! How could you do this to me, Michael?" Brian yelled.  
  
"Well, if you would just talk to me sometimes, maybe I wouldn't have had to do it!"  
  
Brian stared down at Michael. He couldn't believe Michael had just admitted it. He had done a spell on him.  
  
Brian shook his head and turned to walk away.  
  
"Brian wait!" Michael yelled.  
  
Brian didn't know why, but he stopped. In fact when he tried to walk away, he couldn't.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Michael said.  
  
Brian just stood there.  
  
"Would you at least turn around and talk to me?" Michael asked.  
  
"I would if I could. Seems you put another spell on me and I can't move," Brian said, grumpily. He was quickly deciding he didn't like Michael's powers anymore.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Michael said. He hadn't realized what he'd done. He waved his hand and Brian stumbled and then turned around to face Michael.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry, Brian. I know it was wrong. But sometimes you frustrate me so much! I don't know what you're thinking!"  
  
"Well, putting a fucking spell on me is not the answer."  
  
"I know. And I said I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you going to take it off me?"  
  
"I don't think I can. It's supposed to last a day."  
  
"So fucking reverse it."  
  
"I'll try," Michael said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them and looked at Brian. "Did it work?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Michael tried to think of a question to ask Brian. A thought entered his mind. His good sense told him not to do it, but his good sense didn't always win.  
  
"Are you in love with me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes," Brian said without thinking, leaving both men staring at each other in shock.  
  
"Was that the spell talking?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian was angry. "Does it really matter?" he practically yelled.  
  
Michael didn't know what to say.  
  
Finally Brian broke the silence. "Fuck you, Michael," he said and he stomped out of the diner.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael wanted to follow Brian but this time he preferred to wait until his best friend was more calmed down.  
  
He was worried because he never saw Brian so angry at him but he was also happy... Brian was in love with him.  
  
But he felt a little guilty though. He forced Brian to say that and he wasn't proud of it. He tried to think about a make up gift or something to be forgiven by his best friend.  
  
Brian came back to his loft. He was furious and cursed Michael in every way possible. He wondered how his best friend could have done that too him. He felt like his mind was raped. His precious emotions and feelings he had used to hide were now discovered. He felt naked and exposed.  
  
He threw violently some stuff he had on the table. And suddenly he calmed down and sat on his couch. He felt tired and empty. His tears rolled on his face and he couldn't control them. He didn't have the strength to hold them back. He was crying all his pain he had deep inside him and it seemed never ending. He felt betrayed by the only person he ever loved.  
  
He finally opened his eyes that were red. He went to his bedroom and lay down.  
  
Then he saw the dark lamp. He took it. And suddenly the pale skinned man exited from it. Brian wasn't even surprised. He looked at the man without really watching. In fact he didn't care. He didn't want to know what happened. He wanted to forget the pain.  
  
The pale man sat near him and caressed gently his cheeks. Brian didn't respond.  
  
"Love sucks," said the man.  
  
Brian didn't say anything. "Love only makes you hurt more and more." he continued.  
  
"You love but love hurts you, you love but nobody really loves you. You love but they used you for money, your body. You love but nobody loves you... Nobody loves you and it hurts."  
  
"I thought Mikey loved me... " whispered Brian.  
  
"But he didn't respect you, he didn't care about you enough to wait until you were ready to let you guard down. finally see you were right to hide your feelings... he finally hurt you, like the others..." the dark haired man said softly.  
  
"I love him so much," said Brian in tears. "Why he did this to me?"  
  
"Love is your enemy..."  
  
"I was right, love is bullshit... love doesn't exist... Why was I so stupid to think that Mikey could be the exception?"  
  
"I can help you. I can help you to forget the pain, you know," said the man with a tender smile.  
  
"You can have 3 wishes... my name is Muraki. I'm your wishmaster..."  
  
"Really, you can do that?"  
  
"And it's more powerful than all the drugs you can take."  
  
"So tell me ... what about your first wish?"  
  
"I don't want to love anymore, I don't want to feel anymore, nothing..."  
  
Muraki smiled. "It's okay. now what about your second wish?"  
  
Brian eyes weren't the same anymore. It was like all light left them. His eyes were cold. He smiled evilly. "Great, all my pain seems gone."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's great...wait a minute? Does that mean that in two weeks my pain will be back again?"  
  
Muraki's smile faded away. "Yes, but that can't be solved... if you destroy all Michael loves for you or if you kill him... that wish will stay forever. but you have to do that by yourself..."  
  
Brian smiled. "Perfect, I will do it. I'm feeling great now, I don't want the pain to be back ever. I don't believe in love. I don't feel love anymore, I can live without love," he said coldly.  
  
"So tell me about that second wish?"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Brian thought for a couple minutes about what to wish for. He liked his new state of nonfeeling and he wanted to hang on to it. He tried to think of what he could do to keep it.  
  
But he couldn't wish for it directly. And all his feelings would come back in two weeks. Unless he did something about Michael.  
  
He had to cut all ties with Michael. There was no other choice. He loved him, but he caused him too much pain. It was more than Brian wanted to deal with.  
  
But Michael's curse was still on him and he couldn't trust Michael while he still had his powers.  
  
"I've got it," Brian said.  
  
"Finally," muttered Muraki. "What is it then?"  
  
"I wish that Michael didn't have his magical powers anymore."  
  
"Hmm, very interesting," said Muraki. "Done."  
  
He chuckled to himself, knowing that Hisoka would not be happy with Brian's wish.  
  
"And for your last wish?" Muraki asked.  
  
Brian didn't need another wish. He knew what he wanted and all he wanted was to talk to Michael. So he decided to save himself a trip. "I wish Michael was here right now," Brian said.  
  
"Very well," Muraki said and he disappeared and Michael appeared where he was, looking very confused.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael asked, looking at Brian. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Brian said, smiling evilly.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Michael asked backing away from Brian, though he didn't know exactly why. There was something not right about his best friend, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"We need to talk," Brian said.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I do now."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Brian took another step towards Michael and Michael backed away again.  
  
"I don't love you, Michael. I don't care what I said this morning."  
  
"What?" Michael asked, hurt and confused.  
  
"It was your stupid spell. Which I've taken care of now. It's not controlling me anymore. And I don't love you. If you ever thought that was true, then you're more pathetic than I ever imagined."  
  
Brian laughed and Michael cringed. He felt tears building in his eyes and he looked up at Brian with fear.  
  
"And I will never love you," Brian continued. "It doesn't matter how long you follow me around for. Nothing will change."  
  
The tears began to fall down Michael's face. Brian continued to walk towards him until he backed him up against the wall.  
  
"Brian, why are you doing this?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Because it's the truth," Brian said, and it was right then, but only because of his wish. "I don't love you, Michael."  
  
Michael choked out a sob and raised his hand to his mouth.  
  
Brian started laughing and something snapped inside Michael's head.  
  
"Fuck you!!!" Michael yelled and he punched Brian, sending him flying several feet through the air.  
  
Brian landed on the floor with a thud and raised a hand to his jaw. Michael just stood there looking at him in shock.  
  
"I guess I should have wished away your superpowers too," Brian mumbled.  
  
Michael's mouth dropped when he realized what Brian had done. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. He ran out of the loft and up to the roof and took off flying through the air.  
  
He flew around above the town for a long time, thinking over what had happened. He was still crying, his tears drying the instant they left his eyes because of the wind. He couldn't believe that Brian had said those things to him. He couldn't allow himself to believe it was true, no matter how serious Brian had looked.  
  
And Brian had mentioned a wish. Did he have a wishmaster too? He must have. It was the only explanation. Finally, Michael knew what he had to do.  
  
He flew back to his apartment and went inside.  
  
"Hisoka!" he yelled. "HISOKA!"  
  
Finally, Hisoka appeared, looking irritated. He was dressed in a swimsuit and was dripping wet. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I've decided what I want for my last wish," Michael said.  
  
"Oh? And what is it?" Hisoka asked.  
  
VERO:  
  
"I wish that all that Brian wished disappeared," said Michael.  
  
Hisoka looked at Michael. "My poor thing... I can't... if you don't know exactly what wish I have to delete I can't."  
  
"But he took my magic powers away... how can he do that and not me?"  
  
"He knew about your wish dear... you told him remember, so if you tell me exactly what I have to delete, it's okay so tell me?"  
  
Michael tried to think... shit he didn't know what Brian really wished.  
  
He appeared in his loft so maybe he had asked for magic too. He tried and said, "I wish for you to delete his powers."  
  
"I can't. He didn't ask for that," said Hisoka.  
  
Michael was upset.  
  
"I wasted my third wish?"  
  
"No, you still have it."  
  
"Okay, I need to think."  
  
"Good, call me when you're done..."  
  
Michael tried to think but he didn't find. He was too confused, too hurt and too in a panic to think straight. He had to talk again to Brian and find out.  
  
In his loft Brian drank a beer as Muraki appeared. "That didn't work Brian. He still loves you... he is hurt but apparently it wasn't enough."  
  
"Shit!" yelled Brian.  
  
"Now he is suspicious and he tried to find your wishes and delete them."  
  
"Fuck!" yelled Brian again.  
  
Suddenly Brian's eyes lit up when an idea came in his mind. Muraki felt proud of him. He could see the evilness in those eyes.  
  
Later Michael was still like a lion in his cage. He decided to play smart and phone Brian like nothing happened really.  
  
"It's me," said Michael. "We need to talk."  
  
"Okay," said Brian. "I'm at home. I'm waiting for you."  
  
Michael was surprised and very suspicious. He didn't know what Brian had up his sleeve.  
  
He felt like hell to become like that with his own best friend, the love of his life. The situation was awful.  
  
He knocked on the door and Brian opened it with a large smile.  
  
Michael entered with caution.  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Don't know... tell me?"  
  
"You hit me. you could kill me, not me."  
  
"So Brian, tell me ...What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I was pretty rough... I know. It was because of my wish"  
  
"So you have a wishmaster?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't understand. I mean you are weird."  
  
"Not anymore... you know how protective I am with myself. "  
  
"What? I don't understand"  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael and wrapped him in his arms.  
  
"It was a test Michael... I just need a proof of your love."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're here and you still love me."  
  
Michael felt more relaxed.  
  
That made sense, that was a test again from Brian.  
  
"I cooked the dinner," said Brian.  
  
Michael was still surprised.  
  
Brian smiled at him. "What's wrong Michael?"  
  
"I don't know. I just..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I mean, it was the truth this morning... I'm in love with you... but I was pissed too for what you did to me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Michael, confused.  
  
Something was wrong. Deep inside him Michael knew it but Brian was there, he smiled at him and now he kissed him.  
  
Michael felt lost in his kiss.  
  
Later after the dinner they watched a movie. Everything seemed to be normal again between the two friends.  
  
Even if a small voice in Michael tried to say to him something was wrong again. He didn't want to listen it.  
  
He was too happy. Brian kissed Michael again and he deepened the kiss. He slid his hands under Michael's t-shirt. Michael's heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"I want you Michael..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to feel you. we waited too long."  
  
Michael was intoxicated by Brian's touch, Brian's kiss. They finally went in the bed and Michael dreams came true. He finally became Brian's lover.  
  
They fell asleep after a great night of sex.  
  
When the next morning came and Michael woke up he was smiling. He looked at Brian still asleep.  
  
Then Brian woke up too. Brian didn't smile at him back. He said coldly "Still here?"  
  
He stood up and said "You better get out of here... "  
  
Michael was in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. What do you think. that I really loved you? Christ you are so pathetic... I hoped that if I gave you the good fuck you were waiting for you would leave me alone now."  
  
Michael turned pale.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael just sat there, gaping up at Brian. He couldn't believe that he had just heard Brian say that.  
  
Brian laughed and shook his head. "Why the hell was I ever friends with you? You have to be the saddest man I ever met. Now get out."  
  
Michael felt like his heart was stomped on. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.  
  
"Get out!" Brian yelled.  
  
Michael flinched and he started crying.  
  
Brian picked up Michael's clothes and threw them at him. "Go on. Get dressed. Get out of here."  
  
Michael collapsed back onto the bed, ignoring Brian's words. He was too upset to do anything. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head. He wanted nothing more than to be in his own bed at home.  
  
Brian reached down and grabbed Michael by the shoulder. Michael jerked his arm away and Brian stumbled and fell on the bed.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Michael yelled.  
  
Finally, he crawled out of bed. He glared at Brian and began to get dressed. "Don't forget that I can beat the hell out of you," he said.  
  
"Oh, I haven't forgotten. I know just how powerful you are," Brian said, grinning up at Michael. "You were a monster in bed. You wore me out. It was fabulous."  
  
"Bastard," Michael said as he pulled his t-shirt on.  
  
"You sure you don't want another round before you leave?" Brian asked. "I don't love you, but you are a good fuck."  
  
Michael gasped and looked down at Brian. *It's not him,* he tried to tell himself. *It's a spell. It's a wish. It has to be a wish. Because if it isn't, I don't think I can go on living.*  
  
Brian smiled up at Michael and gestured for him to join him in bed again and Michael turned and left, running out of the loft.  
  
Brian shrugged and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
Michael went home and went straight to his bedroom. He stopped only long enough to take off his shoes and then he collapsed onto the bed and put the pillow over his head. Finally, he let loose the torrent of sobs that had been threatening to come out.  
  
He cried and cried. He didn't know how long for. Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. He removed the pillow and looked up to see Hisoka looking down at him.  
  
"Are you done?" he asked.  
  
"Wh... what?" Michael asked, his crying slowing down. He reached up to wipe away his tears.  
  
"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"No. Go away," Michael said and he pulled the blanket up over his head.  
  
"I'm not going away. You have to make your last wish today or you lose it. Have you decided yet?"  
  
"Yes, I want to die," Michael said.  
  
"That's not true," Hisoka said. "And I refuse to grant it even if you wish it."  
  
"Leave me alone," Michael mumbled.  
  
Hisoka sat on the bed. Michael tried to push him away but he wouldn't move.  
  
"I'm not leaving. You are going to listen to me."  
  
Michael didn't say anything. He just laid there under the covers.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"I'm sure you know," said Michael. "Don't you know everything?"  
  
"I know what happened, but I don't know why you are upset."  
  
Michael threw the blanket off his face and glared up at Hisoka. "How can you not understand? You know what he said to me! It was horrible!"  
  
"Yes, I know what he said. And yes it was horrible. But you know it's not really him talking. You know it's just because of his wish."  
  
Michael was silent for a while. "I know," he finally said. "But it still hurts. And I don't know what to do!"  
  
"You still haven't figured out what his wish was yet?" Hisoka asked. He knew what it was of course, but it was against the rules for him to tell Michael. He wanted to tell him badly though. But he figured it wasn't against the rules to hint a little.  
  
"No," Michael said, sadly.  
  
"Well, just think it through," Hisoka said.  
  
"Fine," Michael said. He wiped at his face and sat up in bed. "He said he loved me at the diner. And whether it was because of the spell or not, it must have been true, or he wouldn't have said it. But then after he made his wishes, he said he didn't love me. I guess he could have been lying, but he looked like he was telling the truth and I can usually tell."  
  
"So..." said Hisoka. Michael was so close.  
  
A light came into Michael's eyes and he looked up at Hisoka. "Oh my god. I know what he did. That stupid asshole. What the fuck was he thinking?"  
  
Hisoka smiled at Michael. "So you ready to make your last wish?"  
  
"I wish Brian could love again," Michael said.  
  
Hisoka stood up off the bed. "Done," he said.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked. "That was it?"  
  
"Yes. That was it. I have to go now. I've fulfilled all your wishes. The rest is up to you two."  
  
Michael stood up and gave Hisoka a hug. "Thank you," he said. Hisoka hugged him back and then he disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, back at his loft, Brian jerked awake as his wish was revoked. He sat up in bed, his mind quickly reliving the past day.  
  
Tears began streaming down his face. "Oh fuck... Mikey... what have I done?"  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian remembered everything. The spell that Michael put on him, the hurt he felt, he remembered also the wishes he made and the way he treated Michael. He remembered how Michael was crying and left. Brian never felt so much pain in his life.  
  
Tears rolled on his face... he lost Michael this time, this time it was over ... the pain invaded all his body and his mind.  
  
How could he explain that to Michael, how could Michael forgive him?  
  
Suddenly all his tears stopped and he became very calm. His pain was so high. He stood up and went to his kitchen without thinking.  
  
In his mind he remembered all the moments he passed with Michael since he met him. His heart was hurting him like hell. He couldn't live without Michael and now he knew he lost him. He took a blade and looked at it sadly.  
  
Then he went to his shower with the blade in his hand. He felt the warm water that was running across his body as he cut his two wrists deeply and saw them bleeding.  
  
He closed his eyes and just said, "I'm so sorry Mikey."  
  
Michael was on his way by the sky and finally arrived on Brian's roof. He didn't know why but he had the urge to see Brian right now. He could felt something was wrong.  
  
He knocked on the door and yelled Brian's name but when nobody answered he finally took his key and entered. He listened the water from the shower.  
  
He ran quickly and saw Brian unconscious and bleeding from his wrists. He panicked and but took care of Brian's wrists immediately.  
  
"Brian!" he yelled.  
  
But Brian was still unconscious.  
  
Michael began to cry and he took his cell phone to call 911 but before he did Hisoka appeared near him.  
  
"Don't Michael... it's all my fault. I will take care of it."  
  
In a spell, Hisoka took care of Brian's wrists and the scars disappeared.  
  
"Thanks," said Michael who was crying.  
  
Michael wanted to wake up Brian but he was still unconscious. "What? Hisoka, is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry but it seems he doesn't want to come back... his pain holds him to come back."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I can't do anything. only you... you have to bring him back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your love will guide you," said Hisoka softly.  
  
Hisoka large wings appeared. "Kiss him," he said.  
  
Michael obeyed and kissed Brian.  
  
Then Hisoka disappeared and said, "Good luck."  
  
Michael felt suddenly cold and he opened his eyes. He wasn't in the shower anymore. He was in the dark.  
  
He didn't understand. "Brian!" he yelled.  
  
No answer. He yelled again. "Brian!"  
  
He felt some tears roll down his face.  
  
Then a voice came from his back.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?"  
  
Michael turned back and was in shock to see Brian but not as an adult. He looked like he was 14.  
  
"Brian?" he said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Michael. Mikey? I'm a friend."  
  
"I don't have any friends."  
  
"You're wrong. I'm your friend."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I want you to come back to me..."  
  
"I don't believe you. What do you want from me? I'm not going anywhere. I'm great here."  
  
"You are alone Brian."  
  
"I don't need anyone, I'm better alone."  
  
"It's not true, and you know it. I know you want a friend."  
  
The young Brian seemed hesitant.  
  
Suddenly an adult voice and form appeared in front of the young Brian.  
  
Michael was surprised to see another Brian, adult this time.  
  
"Get out of here, you will hurt him, like his parents hurt him."  
  
"I won't. I love him."  
  
The adult Brian laughed. "I don't believe in love, don't approach him again... He is hurt enough like that. Don't tell him stupid things, don't bring him hope..."  
  
"It's not stupid Brian... I love you and I meant it and all that happened was just because of that denial, you hurt you more yourself... Let yourself be loved. "  
  
The adult Brian seemed hesitant. Then another Brian appeared in front of the two other Brian's. "I don't deserve to be loved, I'm bad, that's why my parents didn't love me, go away or you will be damned."  
  
The two adult Brian's were protecting the younger Brian closely.  
  
"It's not true, Brian, you are not bad, you deserve to be loved... love exists, I love you... always have always will. And you love me too, you said it to me, I didn't forget. I love you Brian. Please I need you, if you love me come with me."  
  
Michael took a deep breath. "Brian, I'm not mad at you, it was because of your wish, I knew but you know how pathetic I can be with my own insecurities... I love you Brian, I will take care of you until the end of time. I can't live without you. Brian please..."  
  
Michael heard some cries came from the young boy behind the two adult Brian's.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said the boy.  
  
"You don't have to be Brian, come with me."  
  
Michael moved closer and finally the two adult Brian's who were protecting Brian disappeared and Michael saw the young Brian who had his back turned to him.  
  
"Brian."  
  
Suddenly Brian turned back but he wasn't a kid anymore. He was an adult who had a shy smile on his face. Michael opened his arms and said, "Come with me Brian."  
  
Brian jumped in Michael's arms and when he opened his eyes he was in the shower again.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Brian.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I didn't have to do that spell..."  
  
"I love you Mikey, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed deeply and passionately, their kiss melted with the salt taste of their tears.  
  
*********  
  
The next day at Babylon Brian and Michael were near the bar, their arms around each other. "I can't believe that Hisoka didn't leave me my superhero strength... I have more than one week yet."  
  
Michael was disappointed.  
  
"He certainly has a strong reason," said Brian with a large smile.  
  
Michael couldn't resist that smile and he kissed his lover.  
  
Suddenly Emmett and Ted ran toward them... they were in a panic.  
  
Justin came pale towards them too.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Brian.  
  
Suddenly the four men pointed their fingers and said, "That!"  
  
Michael and Brian froze when they saw Joan in the crowd who was dancing.  
  
"She got your message," said Michael.  
  
"Oh my god," said Brian.  
  
***********  
  
At the same time Ben took a cup of tea with Tibetans... "So tell me Ben, when will you go back to your country?"  
  
"If only I knew..."  
  
The end 


End file.
